Kristoff
Kristoff Bjorgman is the tritagonist of Disney's 2013 animated feature film Frozen. He is a courageous mountain man that becomes the love interest of the fearless Princess Anna during her quest to find her sister Elsa the Snow Queen. He is voiced by Jonathan Groff. Background D23 info Our character Kristoff (voiced by Glee's Jonathan Groff) is a mountain man. He's a rugged individualist and a kind of a loner. He's his own man and the guy who feels he doesn't need anyone in his life... Sven can get along just fine—thank you very much. He is an ice harvester. And in cold regions where we visited there are people just like farmers who harvest ice from frozen lakes. They cut it out and place it on long flatbeds and put it in storage. And that's how our film actually opens—we see the ice harvesters at work and we meet, at that time, a very young Kristoff and Sven. He's 8 years old and he's learning the trade from the adult ice harvesters. We see a baby Sven with him, too, who's trying to tow his own block of ice with the big guys. Kristoff is such a loner that he is reluctant when Anna (voiced by Kristen Bell from Forgetting Sarah Marshall) asks him to help her navigate the mountain terrain to find her sister. But he knows the area better than anybody else, so he agrees.https://d23.com/inspiration-for-frozen-disney-animation/ D23 website Official Description :Kristoff is a true outdoorsman. He lives high up in the mountains where he harvests ice and sells it to the kingdom of Arendelle. Rough around the edges, Kristoff's the strong, no-nonsense type, who follows his own set of rules. He may seem like a loner, but he always has his best friend by his side—a loyal and extremely mangy reindeer named Sven. Personality Having spent many years of his life without any real contact outside of the trolls and Sven, Kristoff is a bit of an individualist and acts as a loner. He can also be rather grumpy and selfish at times, as well as a bit lazy. But with all these flaws comes a heart of gold as well, as the ice harvester has shown multiple times throughout the film that he has a loving heart and deeply cares for those who treat him with love and sympathy in return, such as Sven, the trolls and later Anna. His relationship with Sven is a perfect example of his soft side, as he's shown to put Sven over anyone else, going as far as to only saving Sven's carrots when his sleigh was seconds away from being destroyed, leaving the other much needed equipment aboard, feeling that Sven's happiness and health is far more important. Kristoff is also known for doing voice-overs for Sven, being able to understand the reindeer's thoughts via his expressions, and decided to simply speak for him when they have conversations. They also share a "duet" together; their nightly lullaby. And according to the lyrics of the lullaby "Reindeer(s) Are Better Than People", Kristoff apparently had a distrust towards others, believing people will only hurt, cheat and curse him and that they're all bad, explaining his loner lifestyle. Kristoff's loving side is brightly showcased during his time with Anna. Throughout the start of the adventure, Kristoff shows disinterest in going to find Elsa or assisting Anna in conquering the mountains, but soon comes around through the "persuasion" of Sven. And as the journey continues, Kristoff grows attached to Anna's fun-loving and sweet ways, becoming very loyal to her and protective of her. By the end of the film, Kristoff and Anna fall in love completely, though the mountain man shows to be quite the shy, awkward one around his sweetheart, once again showing his softer side. Physical description Kristoff's build is a distinct variation on most Disney heroes (Hans is a perfect example of the traditional stature). On the flip side, Kristoff has broad shoulders and a muscular build. His build is a realistic consequence of his rough life as a mountain-dwelling ice harvester. Kristoff is rugged and 21 years old, the same age as Elsa, at the time of the movie. Like the sisters, he has blond hair (more golden than Anna's strawberry blonde hair, but not as pale as Elsa's platinum blonde hair) which is later described as "unmanly" by the trolls (in the song "Fixer Upper"). He also has light brown eyes, and fair skin with a few freckles across his nose. His nose is quite big and his cheeks tend to redden a lot, because of the cold weather. At the beginning of the film (when he is a child), his outfit consists of a royal purple long-sleeved shirt, dark trousers and a purple sash. When we next see him as an adult, he is wearing a thick dark tunic with a fur-lined burgundy dark crimson collar and a blue patch on his right elbow, a burgundy sash tied around his waist, a dark blue long-sleeved undershirt, brownish-green mittens, thick dark trousers, a dark bobble-hat (which he later gives to Anna when she is freezing to death) and fur-lined dark brown boots with pointed toes. At the end of the film, he wears pretty much the same outfit, minus the thick tunic and gloves, because it has become much warmer. Appearances ''Frozen Kristoff's Beginnings At the start of the film, Kristoff is an eight year old orphan, seen as an apprentice to ice harvesters as a young boy. He is trying to learn their ways however he can as he tries to harvest ice himself, along with his reindeer calf Sven. During the night, Kristoff is falling behind the other harvesters when two horses, carrying King Agdar and Queen Idun, Elsa, and a wounded Anna, rush by him at high speed, the grass freezing behind the one carrying Elsa. Curious, Kristoff follows them into a clearing and discovers the trolls. He and Sven watch from a distance as Grand Pabbie heals Anna by erasing her memories of Elsa's ice powers. As they spy, they are discovered by one of the trolls, Bulda, and she decides to adopt them on the spot. From there, Kristoff and Sven are raised by the trolls. Thirteen years later, Kristoff and Sven sell ice in Arendelle for business, and are seen out in the village during Elsa's coronation. Whilst the kingdom is abuzz with excitement and festivities, Kristoff is there to do business with his ice. He isn't attending the party at the castle because that's only for royalty and other VIPs. Meeting Anna Although Kristoff does not appear until a day and a half later, when he shows up at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna and runs into Anna for the first time in 13 years. Although his movements over the previous day and a half aren't shown, the presence of ice blocks on his sled when he points out the window suggests he is on his way back into Arendelle from another ice harvesting trip when he stops at Oaken's place. When Kristoff enters the store, he's clearly gone through a very rough storm, as his clothes are covered in snow and he's so bundled up that only his eyes are visible, and later the bottom half of his face when he lowers his neckerchief. While Anna waits patiently, Kristoff gets into an argument with Oaken when he doesn't have enough money for the axe, rope, and carrots that he wants to purchase, and gets thrown out when he makes the mistake of calling Oaken a crook. Kristoff decides to crash in a nearby shed with Sven for the night. However, his plans change when Anna, having eavesdropped on Kristoff's conversation with Oaken and deduced that Elsa is on the North Mountain, buys the materials Kristoff wanted, and offers them to him in exchange for transportation. He agrees to take her in the morning, but she demands they leave in that moment, which he agrees to after she reveals that she has also purchased Sven's carrots. The Journey As the trio head off, Kristoff inquires Elsa's reasoning behind freezing the entire kingdom. He's incredulous at Anna falling for Hans and wanting to marry him within hours of meeting him. The conversation is cut short when a pack of hungry wolves attack them. They manage to evade the wolves by jumping over a chasm, but the sled is lost, plummeting to the bottom of the cliff, along with the supplies. After taking a few moments to recover from the scare, and after seeing the trouble she's caused, Anna offers recovery for the lost sled and supplies, in addition to continuing her search alone, in hopes of saving Kristoff and Sven from any further turmoil. As she prepares to leave, Kristoff "argues" with Sven (which mostly consists of him expressing one point with his normal voice and then "speaking" on Sven's behalf in a goofy voice) about whether to continue helping Anna, and decides to continue on when "Sven" rationalizes that Anna will die by herself and Kristoff won't get his replacement sled if that happens. The following day, the group comes across a talking snowman named Olaf, who dreams of experiencing summer. Knowing the consequences of this dreams, Kristoff sadistically shows the desire to reveal exactly what happens to snow during the summer season, but a protective Anna prevents him from doing so. Olaf's dream aside, the snowman also knows the location of the Snow Queen, and offers himself as the group's guide, to which Anna and Kristoff accept. After a bit of travel, the group finally arrives at the Ice Palace, leaving Kristoff in awe at fhe beauty ice is capable of forming. .]] Whilst Anna enters, Kristoff and Olaf are forced to remain outside (much to the mountain man's dismay). While reuniting with Elsa, Anna is told to return to Arendelle, where she can be free and away from danger, but Anna denies, refusing to leave the mountain without her sister by her side. Anna then informs her that she had accidentally set off an eternal winter in the kingdom, and as she tries to convince Elsa that she can undo it, Elsa creates a snowstorm inside and accidentally strikes Anna, freezing her heart. Elsa then orders her sister to leave again, and creates Marshmallow to throw her, Kristoff, and Olaf out. Anna angers the snow monster, and it chases them from the palace and over a cliff. The group land softly in the snow below. As Kristoff helps Anna up, he notices that her hair is turning white. Realizing that Elsa struck her again, Kristoff believes he has a solution, and leads the gang to the Valley of the Living Rock, where the trolls reside. Family Reunion Along the way there, Kristoff starts showing great worry and care for Anna, and unknowingly falls in love with her. Upon their arrival, Kristoff begins talking to the trolls, who, at the moment, look like normal boulders. Olaf and Anna are both put off by this strange behavior, but then the trolls reveal themselves properly, and start greeting Kristoff. After exchanging pleasantries, Kristoff inquires as to the whereabouts of Grand Pabbie, and learns that he's currently asleep. They then notice Anna and Olaf. Kristoff's adoptive mother - Bulda - immediately assumes Anna is Kristoff's girlfriend, but when the two deny any romance, Bulda and the trolls try to convince them otherwise, telling them they're meant for each other. They arrange an entire wedding, but before it's complete, Anna nearly faints and loses balance, with Kristoff catching her in his arms and anxiously informing the trolls she's freezing cold. Pabbie, although he is powerful, is unable to heal her, and he tells them that unless Anna can perform an act of true love, she'll freeze and die. Bulda believes the act of true love would perhaps be "true love's kiss," which prompts Kristoff to take Anna back to Arendelle so she may receive a kiss from Hans, her supposed true love. They reach Arendelle, and Kristoff sadly relinquishes her to Hans' care, believing that she will be truly happy with him. He then rides off, away from Arendelle, visibly gloomy and sad. Race Back to Arendelle Unbeknownst to him, Hans doesn't really love Anna, as he was only using her to become the king of Arendelle. Kristoff heads out of Arendelle, and Sven tries to convince him to go back, but Kristoff believes that Anna already has a true love and doesn't need him. Meanwhile, Olaf who got separated from the group, finds Anna lying in the library freezing, and he starts a fire for the princess. Back with Kristoff and Sven, the reindeer starts pushing Kristoff back towards Arendelle. When Kristoff sees a giant snowstorm (created by a frightened Elsa), he realizes that Anna is in danger, and he and Sven quickly rush back to save her. Olaf sees the two heading back, and tells Anna that Kristoff is the one that truly loves her, and it's his kiss that can save her. Meanwhile, Hans informs the visiting dignitaries that Elsa killed Anna, and before she died, they married, making him the king. The lie is consumed, and Hans gains the throne. Needing her killed to put an end to the winter, Hans follows the queen into the fjord as she tries to return to her ice palace. Anna and Olaf arrive in the fjord as well, but Elsa's mounting fear causes a harsh blizzard, speeding up Anna's dying process. Summer Returns Anna spots Kristoff from a distance, but she notices Hans and Elsa not too far away as well, where the evil prince is seconds away from murdering the Snow Queen with his sword. Sacrificing her life for her sister, Anna leaps to the rescue and puts herself between Elsa and Hans, freezing to death seconds before the sword hits her. The sword shatters against Anna's frozen hand, and Hans is knocked out from the impact just as Elsa realizes what happened. She tearfully mourns her sister, as Kristoff, Sven and Olaf, who have just arrived, watch sadly from a distance. However, Anna's sacrifice was an act of true love (for her sister), and she is soon revived from her death, much to everyone's complete joy. Along with Anna's revival comes the entire kingdom's thawing when Elsa realizes she needs to harness the power of love to end the eternal winter. As Hans awakens, Kristoff's ready to beat him up for what he did. But Anna stops him (while assuring him that she'll handle this) and punches Hans herself, knocking him overboard. After peace is restored to the kingdom, Anna leads a blindfolded Kristoff to the docks. She removes the blindfold, and Kristoff sees a new sleigh promised by Anna. Kristoff attempts to deny the offer, but Anna tells him that there is no taking back, as Elsa has named him the "official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer." Ecstatic at the gift, Kristoff thanks Anna, openly voicing his euphoria to the point where he desires to kiss the princess. After receiving one on the cheek, Kristoff pulls Anna into a soft kiss on the lips, initiating their romantic relationship. Krisoff is last seen skating with Sven, Anna, Elsa, Olaf, and the others during the finale after Elsa creates an ice skating rink in the castle courtyard, celebrating her return as queen, as well as the return of summer. Frozen Fever On the day of Anna's birthday, Kristoff is enlisted to assist Elsa in throwing a surprise party and bestowing a perfect birthday upon the princess (even taking a shower in preparation for the event). As Elsa prepares the cake in the castle courtyard, Kristoff and Sven handle the decorations, notably the banner. Though Elsa feels anxious about the event, the perfectionist inside of her causing distress, Kristoff serves as a token of optimism, and reassures the Snow Queen that all is well. Eventually, it's time to awaken Anna, and Kristoff is left in charge to ensure the festivities and decorations remain intact during Elsa's absence. After the Snow Queen's departure, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven eventually fall asleep as they await the queen and princess' return, only to be awakened by miniature baby-snowmen known as the Snowgies, whom immediately begin causing mayhem around the courtyard. Flustered, Kristoff immediately takes action, with Sven and Olaf following behind. However, the Snowgies prove to be elusive, and they soon spot the birthday cake, instantly marking it as their delectable target. Noticing this, Kristoff ensures the cake remains in piece, but as the day goes along and more Snowgies randomly appear, the decorations are individually ruined. Even so, by the time Anna and Elsa arrive, the Snowgies have been tamed and the decorations restored as the surprise party kicks off. Kristoff greets his lover with a soft smile, and wishes her a happy birthday before the cake is distrusted by Sven. At the end of the short, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf travel to the North Mountain to move the Snowgies in with Marshmallow, in Elsa's ice palace. Live-action appearances Once Upon a Time Kristoff appears in the fourth season of ''Once Upon a Time along with Anna and Elsa and is played by actor Scott Michael Foster. Taking place two years after the events of the film, and approximately a year before the first Dark Curse, Kristoff and Anna are engaged to be married. After discovering their parents were heading off to a land known as Mist Haven for an unspecified reason revolving Elsa, Anna boards a ship heading for the mysterious land alone, leaving Kristoff behind to both keep Elsa company and keep her distracted. After searching for Anna for a short while, Elsa confronts Kristoff and Sven on her whereabouts. Kristoff attempts to hold the fort, but Elsa eventually realizes the truth and heads out to Arendelle's port in order to stop her sister from journeying off alone. Kristoff follows behind, but by the time they arrive, Anna has already departed. Some times during Anna's quest in the Enchanted Forest, Elsa begins to feel worried for her sister's safety. Kristoff, however, is confident that Anna will be fine. When one of the scouts reported that Hans and his twelve brothers are approaching Arendelle from the Southern Mountains, Kristoff offers to sneak into the mountains to spy on them, only for Elsa to insist that, as the ruling Queen of Arendelle, she should handle the situation herself. Nevertheless, Kristoff decides to go against her decision and sneak into the Southern Mountains with Sven. He managed to find their campsite and eavesdrop on the princes' new plan to take over Arendelle. He returns to Elsa and informed her that they are planning to use a special urn that can trap people like Elsa with magical powers. He suggested to have a few soldiers accompanied him to the North Valley to find and destroy the urn before Hans and his brothers find it first. On Elsa's insistent, he should take only her. They travel to the North Valley, where the urn is hidden in a cave. Upon finding it, Hans and three of his brothers arrived and surround them. Hans holds Kristoff hostage and demands Elsa to surrender the urn. Elsa eventually gives Hans the urn, and tells Kristoff to go find Anna and save Arendelle. As he's held captive by one of Hans' brothers, Kristoff could only watch as the evil prince uncaps the urn and pours out a living white liquid substance that will supposedly trap Elsa. However, instead of latching onto Elsa, the liquid moves to a isolated spot next to her and morphs into the Snow Queen. Kristoff and Elsa watch as the Snow Queen turns Hans into an ice statue, as the result of his insult in calling Elsa a monster, while his brothers flee the scene. Though the Snow Queen is wary of Kristoff, Elsa convinced her that he is her ally. Prior to Anna's return from the Enchanted Forest, Kristoff tries to get a moody Sven to eat his carrots. Exasperated, he wonders out loud what's wrong with him. Anna then appears at the stable's doorway, having returned from her trip through her temporary control of Rumplestiltskin's dagger, and suggest that the reindeer probably missed her. Overjoyed by her return, Kristoff embraces Anna in a hug and they share a kiss. Later, Anna was discussing with Kristoff about her introduction to the Snow Queen, Ingrid, revealed to be her and Elsa's aunt. Though doubtful about Ingrid's family ties, since she isn't found in any of the family portraits or records. Unbeknown to both, the suspicions are correct. After Anna is released from Ingrid's magic spell, where she unexpectedly imprisoned Elsa in the urn while blinded by her anger, the Snow Queen furiously moves to choke her only to be stopped by an intervening Kristoff, armed with his ice pick. Kristoff and Anna can only stand idly by as Ingrid, after being consumed with disgust and remarks how the two are looking at her like a monster, turns the couple into frozen statues as Arendelle itself also ices over. 30 years after being frozen in a state of suspended animation, Kristoff, Anna, and the kingdom of Arendelle finally thawed out as the result of Ingrid casting her Spell of Shattered Sight in Storybrooke. While they were discussing on rescuing Elsa from Rumplestiltskin, they were confronted by an unfrozen Hans and his brothers, who had just declared Arendelle as his kingdom. Feigning that Anna had dethrone her sister, Hans had the couple arrested for treason, but Kristoff and Anna, after pretending they surrender, managed to fight their way out and escape. After escaping the castle, Kristoff and Anna decide to go to the pirate Blackbeard to look for the wishing star. When they get to Blackbeard, they say they will pay for the wishing star in his weight in gold. Hans and his brothers suddenly appear and tell Anna and Kristoff that the whole thing was a set up. Hans then had the two tied up and placed in a large trunk, where he had them toss overboard at the bottom of a spot in the sea called Poseidon's Boneyard, where Anna and Elsa's parent died several years prior. Though the trunk is filling up with water fast, Kristoff managed to free himself and Anna from the binds. Thinking this is the end for them, Anna begin reciting her marriage vows to him. He assures her that they will marry once they escape. With the trunk almost completely filled up with water, they proclaim their love for each other and prepare to meet their fate. Fortunately, through Elsa wishing that she could know what happened to her sister and that she could see her again, the trunk they're in are magically transported to Storybrooke. After reuniting with Elsa, and meeting Emma Swan, the group head to the sheriff's office. Finally, the inhabitants of Storybrooke brace themselves as the curse falls upon the town and begins to take its effect. Although Anna, Elsa and Emma will be immune to the curse, Kristoff, after trying to resist, looks at Anna one last time before he's affected. Later, an affected Regina, in her Evil Queen attire, arrived at the sheriff's station originally hunting down Emma, but finds Kristoff, Anna, Mary Margaret and David instead. Before she duels with Mary Margaret, Regina teleported Anna and Kristoff to the beachfront. Frustrated, Kristoff gives up on the current situation and attempt to swim back to Arendelle, only to be knocked out by Anna using the bottle that contains her mother's message. The message Anna found would eventually convinced Ingrid to end the curse, but at the expense of her own life. With Ingrid now dead, Kristoff, Anna and Elsa return home. After returning to their kingdom and reclaiming it from Hans, Anna and Kristoff eventually got married. Printed media Kristoff has appeared in numerous books, comics, and other forms of printed material centering the film; most of which take place after the events of the original movie, and focuses on the mountain man's relationship with Anna, usually in a comedic light, such as in the various Frozen comic stories featured in the official magazine. ''Anna Is Our Babysitter Kristoff and Anna are the focus of this story, where Grand Pabbie and the trolls must leave the Valley of the Living Rock for a congress of magic, leaving the infant trolls in the hands of Kristoff and Anna, as Pabbie believes the two are already fit to be parents, a feeling mutual between the young couple. During their brief meeting, before the trolls' departure, Anna learns a few embarrassing stories about Kristoff's youth, much to the mountain man's dismay. And although Kristoff and Anna are met with various obstacles through the night, Kristoff proves to be an affectionate and attentive parental figure, something Anna fondly takes note of, to herself. Additionally, and most notably, the book also reveals that Kristoff and Anna are engaged by the time the story takes place. Olaf and Sven On Thin Ice Kristoff plays a large role in the story, where Olaf (believing Kristoff is planning to take a day off to take Anna on a date) temporarily takes the mantle of Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer, forcing the mountain man to follow the snowman's tracks to prevent any chaos. ''Spring Fever In this story, it is learned that Kristoff has had a lingering dream of competing against follow ice harvesters in the annual "Ice Games", which acts as an Olympic-esque event for ice harvesters, and their families. Unfortunately, only humans can participate, and since Kristoff's only friends were Sven and the trolls, he was repeatedly unillegible to particpate. Upon hearing this, however, Anna and Elsa make the decision to join Kristoff's team, to finally bring his dream to fruition. Video games ''Frozen Free Fall Kristoff (as both a child and an adult) makes an appearance in the popular app ''Frozen Free Fall, as a companion character. As a child, Kristoff is the first companion available, beginning at Level 1, though he doesn't offer any power ups. Adult Kristoff first appears upon reaching Level 81, and can destroy 6 frost or blocker tiles with his pickaxe. Other games Kristoff is also featured in the form of a costume add-on in LittleBigPlanet, as part of the "Frozen Costume Pack". Similarly, a Kristoff costume was made available for the Club Penguin episode "Frozen Party". He is also mentioned in Disney INFINITY, when Anna wonders what he and Sven are up to. Disney Parks Kristoff appears briefly in the Disney California Adventure nighttime spectacular World of Color, seen being pulled in a sleigh along with Anna, Olaf and Sven. However, he is currently not available for meet-and-greets; when asked about him, Anna and Elsa mention that he is back in Arendelle. He also appears in in the 2015 rendition of the show, alongside Anna. However, on July 5, 2014, Kristoff made his Disney theme park debut at Disney's Hollywood Studios during the Frozen Summer Fun event. Here, Kristoff appears in the Frozen Royal Welcome introductory parade, the Frozen Sing Along show (where the story of the film is told with live accompaniment in the form of Kristoff, Anna and Elsa) and the finale fireworks display. Kristoff also takes part in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade and Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Party in 2014. During these events, the ice harvester also appears during A Frozen Holiday Wish show, serving as the host alongside Anna, Elsa and Olaf. Relationships Anna Initially, Kristoff viewed Anna as a nuisance and, presumably because of his dislike of people and lack of social skills, wanted nothing to do with her. After she showed him kindness by buying the mountain gear and carrots he was unable to afford, the mountain man was willing to return the favor by assisting the princess in ending winter; though this was implied to mostly be for the sake of his ice business. However, as the adventure continued, resulting in the loss of Kristoff's sled and supplies, Anna offered to repay him, but selflessly added an offer to relieve him from the journey, to avoid further turmoil. Even so, because of his ultimately soft heart, Kristoff decided to continue on, alongside the princess, though he tried to cover his softness by claiming to assist the former for the sake of a new sled. Eventually, Kristoff's soft heart overtook his initially grumpy and selfish nature, showing genuine concern and care for the princess throughout the course of the film, and even found himself impressed by her fearless, and adventurous ways. These feelings would soon become romantic, though because he knew Anna was already engaged to Hans, Kristoff made an attempt to suppress these feelings. Through Olaf, Kristoff's love for Anna was made apparent, and during the climax of the film, after originally leaving the kingdom after their adventures came to a close, Anna realized Kristoff willingly returned for her sake, proving Olaf's words to be true. By the end of the film, the two formed a romantic relationship; sealed with a kiss during the epilogue. Sven Sven is Kristoff's pet and best friend. They have known each other since childhood and are inseparable. Kristoff has a habit of speaking for Sven in a goofy voice (much like many real pet owners do with their pets), but Sven doesn't seem to mind. Kristoff loves Sven a lot, and always make sure he has enough food to eat (carrots), even though they share their food with each other most of the time. Kristoff can perfectly understand what Sven is saying, which is why he does voice-overs for Sven and Sven often acts as his conscience, being the one to convince Kristoff to continue accompanying Anna on her journey so she wouldn't freeze to death, and Kristoff could get a new sled from her. Sven was also smart enough to realize Kristoff's feelings for Anna and tried to convince Kristoff to realize his feelings for her. When Sven and Kristoff are rushing to get to Anna, Sven accidentally falls into the water. Despite needing to get to Anna immediately, he looks back and waits a few moments to make sure Sven was alright before he rushes back to save Anna, indicating how much he cares for Sven. Kristoff seems protective of his friend, such as the wolf ambush scene, where he's annoyed at Anna giving Sven the command to jump over a ravine, and gives the order himself after cutting Sven's harness. He also tells Olaf not to talk to his friend demeaningly, even showing hints of jealously towards others who make an attempt to befriend him. Though Sven can at times be annoyed by Kristoff's selfishness, and Kristoff hates it when Sven acts as his conscience, Kristoff and Sven are very close and treat each other more like equals and siblings rather than a traditional master/pet relationship, with both caring for the other's happiness. Olaf Kristoff and Olaf have somewhat of a good friendship and are friendly towards each other. At first, Kristoff calls him creepy, and is confused by the fact that Olaf (being a living, breathing frozen substance) would dream about summer and being in heat itself. He wants to break the ice and tell the happy snowman that his dream might not be all what he thinks it's cracked up to be, but Anna stops him by smacking him in the arm and scolding him. Kristoff still believes that somebody has to tell Olaf the truth about his dream eventually, but doesn't try to proceed to do it himself. However, he seemed to hold no animosity or dislike towards the snowman. He also warned Olaf to be careful and not be seen when they rushed back to the kingdom, possibly out of concern for Olaf since people might get frightened by him and attempt to harm him. Olaf also seems to consider Kristoff a good friend, despite the fact that during their first meeting, he called Kristoff "a funny looking donkey". For example, Olaf showed concern for Anna and Kristoff, and told them to run while he tried unsuccessfully to distract and hold off Marshmallow, indicating that Olaf cared for their safety and that Olaf considered Kristoff a good friend as he wanted to save him. He also told Anna that Kristoff loved Anna, and that his act of returning her to Hans to save her was an act of true love, showing that he understood Kristoff well enough to become aware of his feelings for Anna. However, Olaf did think Kristoff was crazy for a moment when Kristoff brought everyone to his family of "rocks", and warned Anna to run before his family of rocks revealed themselves to the group. Although they don't interact much in the film, it would seem that Kristoff sees Olaf as a good friend and vice versa, which is made stronger by their equal love for Anna. Elsa the Snow Queen Although she had very little interaction with Kristoff in the film (including after she struck Anna in the heart with her powers and the ending), it is enough to show that although she was scared and wary to see him at first, as she was with pretty much everyone, she ultimately comes to accept him after knowing what he did for her sister. When Kristoff attempted to confront Hans for trying to kill the two sisters, Elsa seems touched by Kristoff's protectiveness over her and Anna. She even gives him the title "Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer" so he can be with Anna. It is also shown that Kristoff does care about Elsa to some extent, as he attempted to confront Hans for trying to kill her and Anna. It is worth noting that he was presumably the first person to learn about Elsa's powers aside from her family. In the film's novelization and coloring book, Kristoff saved Elsa by knocking out Hans. In Frozen Fever, it is revealed that Kristoff and Elsa have developed a healthy friendship, with both expressing feelings of genuine comfort and acceptance with one another, and Kristoff serving as a sort of confidante to the Snow Queen. Trolls When Kristoff and Sven were kids, they were orphans (what happened to their biological parents is unknown) until the Trolls took them in. Judging by how happy the trolls were when Kristoff and Sven came home, they obviously love the two, and think of them as family. Hans When he first hears of Hans, Kristoff questions Anna's judgment for agreeing to marry a man that she had just met. However, since he never personally meets Hans until the end, he has no actual opinion of him, although he does seem to find it suspicious that Hans would propose to Anna so quickly, questioning his character and how he views Anna. Nonetheless, Kristoff understands Anna's feelings for him, and for this reason can not understand (or possibly not want to admit) his feelings for her so she could be happy with Hans. Later on, Kristoff brings Anna back to Hans so that he can cure her frozen heart, not knowing about Hans' true nature. This breaks his heart, but he believes Anna would be happier with Hans than with him. He appears to be aware of his betrayal, because when Elsa finishes thawing the kingdom, Kristoff looks about to confront Hans, but Anna stops him so she can do it herself (resulting in her punching Hans off the ship). In the original ending, it was planned that Hans would have a second wind and try to attack the sisters again while Elsa was cradling Anna's frozen body, only for Kristoff to knock him out. This was cut so that the focus was kept on Anna and Elsa where it belonged, rather than a battle between Hans and Kristoff, and so Anna would have the rightful honor of punching him (the scene was retained in the novelization). Although the two have no actual interaction with each other during the film, (other than Kristoff nearly punching Hans after Arendelle is thawed), it is evident that Kristoff is aware of Hans' betrayal and attempt to kill both sisters and hates Hans, especially after he hurt and betrayed Anna, though Hans' view of Kristoff is unknown, though it can be presumed in the coloring book and novelization that he sees Kristoff as an impediment to his plans. Quotes Gallery Trivia *Ice Harvesting is a seasonal occupation that does best during the summer months; men who take up such jobs often have problems finding enough money to live on during their 'off' season. It is implied that Kristoff has no permanent place of residence and is financially challenged. **That Kristoff has no permanent residency and has financial troubles seems confirmed by a deleted scene, wherein he originally only helped out Anna in return for money. *Across Europe, there are stories of Changelings and Fetches - when Trolls steal a human child and replace them, sometimes with fairies, and sometimes a log of enchanted wood that becomes 'sick' and dies. The stories include that the Trolls were particuarly attracted to blond hair and beauty, and often treated the stolen child as one of their own. In return, they gave the child (sometimes the Changeling; sometimes the Fetch) gifts such as strength, stamina, or an affinity for the wild. This is very similar to what happened to Kristoff, which would make him a Fetch (the stolen child). *According to the director/writer Jennifer Lee, Kristoff is 21, the same age as Elsa. *It should be noted that Kristoff's current design is much like an early design for Flynn Rider from Tangled, known as "Bear Flynn" or "Bastion". That design was bulky, largely-built, and that version of Flynn Rider was sweet and charming. Later, Flynn became suave and dashing, while Kristoff is sweet and introverted, but both are of the Loner archetype. *Both Kristoff's voice actor (Jonathan Groff) and Elsa's voice actress (Idina Menzel) have been recurring characters on the FOX television series Glee. Groff played a character named Jesse St. James, a love interest to the character of Rachel Berry. Menzel played Rachel's mother, and the vocal coach of Jesse's Glee Club, Vocal Adrenaline. *Although it was not mentioned in the film, Kristoff's last name, Bjorgman, was confirmed in the Essential Guide. In Scandinavian, 'Bjorg' means 'help' or 'salvation'. *If Anna joins the Disney Princesses, Kristoff will be the first Disney Prince to be based on a female character, as he's based on the Robber Girl from The Snow Queen. From the original story, the Robber Girl's the one who helps Gerda (who the protagonist Anna is based on) through her journey, and she also has a pet reindeer. *Due to time, a scene featuring Kristoff climbing, using his pickaxe all over the mountain cliffs, was deleted. *If Anna joins the Disney Princesses, Kristoff will be the second Disney Prince to have blond hair, with the first being John Smith from Pocahontas. *If Anna joins the Disney Princesses, Kristoff will be the second Disney Prince to be an orphan, after Flynn Rider from Tangled, although while Flynn grew up in an orphanage, Kristoff was raised by trolls. *If Anna joins the Disney Princesses, Kristoff will be the second Disney Prince who does not have a love song and a romantic duet with his love interest, with the first being Li Shang. His duet was cut out from the movie due to plot and timing constraints, according to Jennifer Lee. *If Anna joins the Disney Princesses, Kristoff will be the third Disney Prince to be shown as a child onscreen, with the first being Prince Phillip, and the second being Aladdin. *If Anna joins the Disney Princesses, Kristoff will be the third Prince to not marry his Princess directly at the film's end, with the first being Aladdin, and the second being John Smith. Anna and Kristoff might, however, get married in the future, as that's happened to certain other Disney Princesses (Jasmine, Mulan and Rapunzel, respectively). *Kristoff is actually a variation of the name "Christopher". In Norway, the spelling is "Kristoffer", and it is a very popular name. *Apparently, Kristoff does not have very good hygiene; in one of his voice-overs for Sven, "Sven" admits Kristoff does not smell better than a reindeer. Also, the trolls mentions in the song "Fixer Upper" that "though we know he washes well, he always ends up sort of smelly" and how he "tinkles in the woods" and "has a couple of bugs." He also shares carrots with Sven, allowing Sven to take a bite, then taking a bite himself - when he is seen briefly in Arendelle with Sven, Sven takes the whole carrot in his mouth, but Kristoff tells him to share. Sven then spits part of the carrot out (now saliva-covered), and Kristoff takes a bite from it. *According to the book Olaf and Sven on Thin Ice, Kristoff once fell into the frozen lake trying go get ice when he was younger. After this, the other ice harvesters called him Icicle. *Kristoff 'dubs' Sven saying "People will beat you and hurt you and cheat you; every one of them's bad, except you." Sven seems to agree. This strongly suggests that Kristoff has had some very bad experiences with humans. *In the credits of Frozen, there is a disclaimer which states that Kristoff's views are his own views and do not represent the views of the filmmakers or The Walt Disney Company as inferred from when he asks Anna, "What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?" Anna counters, "Excuse me, sir, he is a prince!" Kristoff's response is "All men do it." The disclaimer reads as follows: The views and opinions by Kristoff in the film that all men eat their boogers are solely his own and do not necessarily reflect the views or opinions of The Walt Disney Company or the filmmakers. Neither The Walt Disney Company nor the filmmakers make any representation of the accuracy of any such views and opinions. External Links * *Frozen Wiki: Kristoff *Hero Wiki: Kristoff References de:Kristoff Category:Frozen characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Lovers Category:Singing Characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Orphans Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Scandinavian characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Iconic characters Category:European characters